The Return of Ferrick 10
'''The Return of Ferrick 10 '''is the ninth episode of the fourth season of OMC Plot After the events of The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, Ferrick 10 is returned to his universe. He shows off some new aliens to Ben, then uses Portal-Gus to leave, intending to conquer alternate universes and start a multiversal empire. A few days later, our Ben is fighting Evil Water Hazard, who he quickly defeats. Just then, Ferrick 10 arrives and tells Ben his plans. Ben and Ferrick 10 fight, then Ferrick and Kai show up. While Ben is distracted, Ferrick 10 slips away. Ben tracks him to the Alien Museum, where he is demanding a map from Giorgio. Giorgio tells him where it is, then Ben and Ferrick 10 fight some more. Afterwards, Ferrick 10 slips away to the map, then Good Maltruant accidentally brings Obama 10 to the battle. After they leave, Ferrick 10 flies off to the Center of the Universe. Gaben arrives and tells Ben that he can't win without the help of the greatest heroes of Earth, who Ben quickly gathers and flies to the Center of the Universe, home of the Masters of Swag and their guardian species, the Guardians of Swag. There, Ben follows Ferrick 10 the the Masters of Swag Tower, where Ferrick 10 has already defeated the MoS. Ferrick 10 turns into Gravity Guru and creates a large black hole that begins sucking in the entire universe. Ben tries to stop it with Alien X, but fails, as the black hole's gravity defies reality. Just then, Evil Shocksquatch, equipped with anti-gravity boots, punches Gravity Guru, reverses the black hole, and eats Ferrick 10's Omnitrix. Ben then uses Portaler to trap Ferrick 10 in the Stick 10 universe. Impact *Ferrick 10 gets stuck in the S10 universe *Evil Water Hazard, Obama 10, Adam the Alien, Sonic, Edward Norton, Kev, four of the Aquabats, George Bush, Tiny Tim, Ron Paul, and Don Kikon are introduced Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson (Ferrick 10) *Ben Tennyson *Ferrick Wyatt *Kai Green *Giorgio Tsoukalos *Obama 10 *Good Maltruant *Gabe Newell *Edward Norton *Adam the Alien *Kev *Garfield *Sonic the Hedgehog *JK Simmons *Eaglebones Falconhawk *Jimmy the Robot *Ricky Fitness *The MC Bat Commander *Crash McLarson *Guardians of Swag *Evil Shocksquatch *Don Kikon *George W. Bush *Jon Arbuckle *Tiny Tim *Ron Paul *Stick 10 Ben Villains *Ferrick 10 *Evil Water Hazard Aliens *Swampfire (by Ferrick 10, Blaz'N'Plant) *Portaler (by Ferrick 10, Portal-Gus) *Atomix *XLR8 (by Ferrick 10, Not Fasttrack) *Spidermonkey *Astrodactyl (by Ferrick 10, Raak) *Knightlight *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Sandbox *Water Hazard (by Ferrick 10, Splashin Fish) *Water Hazard *Jetray (by Ferrick 10, ERROR-404) *Flying Ferret *Armodrillo *Gravattack (by Ferrick 10, Gravity Guru) *Alien X *Portaler Gallery RF7.png RF8.png RF15.png RF20.png RF26.png RF33.png RF40.png RF44.png RF51.png RF55.png RF62.png RF63.png RF71.png RF79.png RF84.png RF90.png RF100.png RF101.png RF110.png RF115.png RF130.png RF134.png Trivia *This episode was originally supposed to air as 55, but was switched due to a VA issue *To see what happened over in the Stick 10 universe after this episode, check out Stick 10's Ferrick 10 and OMC Diagon Come to Stick 10 World! Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes